Offspring of the Akumu Tribe
by Lexion
Summary: The Five Kages are searching for the eggs of the Akumu branch of the Same clan but they need help from the Seven swordsmen. Will they find the eggs in time or will the Five great nations be consumed by the offspring o the Akumu Branch? Enjoy the story!
1. Search for the eggs!

The five Kages were together in the forest. As they were walking Tsunade was talking.

"We must find out if the rumors are true about the eggs being here if there is one then we need to take it back to the Mist village."

Mei spotted something and went to the cave.

"I found one!"

They were all in the cave looking at the egg that was the size of a toddler. Tsunade picked it up then looked at the others.

"Alright let's go."

They went to the Mist village and began to work on the egg. They forced it to open and the cub that was in there was dead because it wasn't finished getting ready to be hatched. As they ran test they didn't find anything that would help them.

Mei on the other hand went back to the forest only to feel a smooth feeling on the ground. She dug the object out of the ground only to see another egg but she didn't want to risk it's life so then she smiled and took it to her home.

When she got there she felt a cool the egg was then went to her bed. She put under the covers then rubbed it.

"Please be alright, I don't want to lose you."

One week later Mei was at the seven swordsmen manor. She was talking to Ameyuri about the rumor but then Ameyuri looked away.

"That's not good we have to do something with those eggs but we don't know where the eggs are."

"What would happen?"

"The eggs have a cub of the Akumu branch of the Same clan. Once they hatch we're all in danger."

"Why?"

"They're like cookie cutter sharks along with elements. They are names based on their element."

"How can you tell what element they are?"

"By looking at their eyes."

"Like will you tell me?"

"Red is fire, dark blue is water, ice blue is lightning, brown is earth, and gray is wind."

"Wow, that's scary."

"It's scary all together, there's no way to stop them. In order to kill them you have to kill them while they are in the egg."

"Why that?"

"They each have a shield protecting them with their element and use it at all times."

"Has anyone ever tried to raise one?"

"I don't know if I did I would quickly assume that it turned around and killed the owner."

Mei looked down.

"Okay, why are they called Akumu?"

"You know how Oni, Akuma and Akumu are names related to demonic things?"

"Yes."

"That's what they are."

"Alright then I'll keep that in mind."

Mei went back to her home and went to her room to see that the egg was still there then she picked it up hugging it to her.

"I know what she was saying but I want to give it a try. That is if you let me."

She layed on her he side then held the egg as if it were a child then went to bed.


	2. Akumu features

The next day Mei was out with the other Kages. They were back in the forest looking for the nest. Ay was getting the most annoyed out of everyone.

"Where is that nest?!"

Gaara looked at them with a blank expression on his face.

"I don't feel anything with my sand but maybe it was just one egg."

Tsunade frowned.

"I doubt it but it does seem fair. If we're lucky, it won't be too late."

Ay remembered something then looked at Mei.

"If I'm not mistaken, Mizukage you village is well known for having sharks all over the place correct?"

Mei blinked.

"Yes, let's go to the seven swordsmen and ask Ameyuri to help us with this search."

"Why her?"

"She never loses her prey."

They all went back to the Mist village and when they got there to the seven swordsmen they saw that Ameyuri was bored laying on the couch. She looked at them then Mei went to her.

"Ameyuri, I got a mission for you."

"Really?"

"Yes the five Kages want you to assist us and searching and some of your shark blood history."

Ameyuri just stared at her then raised a brow.

"Sure I'll go but what are we looking for?"

"We're still on the hunt for the eggs and knowing you, it would be faster."

Ameyuri nodded then they all went to the forest. When they got there they showed Ameyuri the cave of where they first found the egg. Ameyuri saw some blood and got some in a tube. She gave it to Tsunade who was testing it but Ameyuri was confused about something then she looked at Tsunade.

Tsunade frowned.

"This blood sample is a positive but we only found one egg."

"That can't be right the Akumu branch is deadly."

"Per member of the branch how many eggs would they have?"

"Per person? 20 to 40 eggs."

They were silent then they looked out into the trees and began to search some more. As they were searching Ameyuri didn't seem to have much luck either.

"This is bad, what happened to the egg you found before?"

"We forced it open but the cub inside of it was dead when we got it open."

"I personally wish you didn't do that."

"Why?"

"If you have one then with that one you can find the whole branch."

"Oh, I wish I had known that sooner."

Mei was wondering something else then she looked at Ameyuri.

"Are there more things we need to know about?"

"If we do happen to find an egg but the baby that was inside of it came out you would have to look at the hair color."

"How come?"

"Some will have red hair like mine, dark gray like a thunderstorm cloud, light baby blue and snow white hair. Those hair colors are known for them being both poisonous and healing. But if you ever get bit by one and help is no where then you're done for. There is one that stands above them all and it is like a twin of the gray haired one. It's known as the Torga."

"Why is it called that?"

"It looks like a tiger but only it's hair is like that. Keep in mind that it's the most deadly one of them."

They all went back to the Mist village and Mei left to her home. When she got to her home she was in her room. She went to the egg and blinked.

"You weren't that big when I left you alone I wonder why you're this big?"

The egg on her bed was now the size of a duffel bag. Mei went to it and hugged it to her.

"When you do hatch all I ask is that you don't attack anyone. I don't want anyone to hurt you."

She stroked the egg then carried it to her closet to keep it warm and safe just in case someone came into her room they wouldn't see the egg.

Mei went back to the lab to see Ameyuri there looking at the broken egg.

"Ameyuri how big can these eggs get?"

"It depends there are times when the egg is hold more than one cub. From what I know in one egg it can hold up to octuplets."

Mei stared at her in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. The smallest egg size would be this one, which was a single baby."

"Wow."

"We better find more clues if we're going to find this nest in the mean time be careful."

"What attracts them?"

"Food, blood mostly."

"Alright."

Mei walked alone in the forest. She wasn't thinking but then she stopped to see a grown figure of a member of the Akumu tribe feeding on a deer. Mei couldn't believe it then the adult looked at her and snarled showing off its fangs. Mei got scared but she didn't move.

The adult went to her but for some reason Mei noticed that it was just sniffing her but then it walked away.

"Wow that was scary."

Mei went to the deer that was just laying with blood all over the place. Mei soon heard snarling and looked up to see three more adults. They were coming to her and Mei saw that they had black hair and red eyes.

"Okay they're fire users."

She saw that they were coming to her then she made a run for it. As she was running they were chasing her. She didn't run to the village but then she soon came to a cave and ran through there. She hid behind a tree and waited.

After a while she didn't see them then she left to the Mist village.

When she got there she went to her room and soon saw that her egg was still there in its place she left it. She smiled and picked it up.

"I can't wait until you hatch at least I'll be able to look after you."

She got ready for bed then had the egg in her arms again as if it were a child.

The next day Mei woke up but saw that her egg was the same size and she rubbed it.

"Good morning."

She smiled then hid it in her closet like she did before then she left to meet with the other Kages but this time their bodyguards and the seven swordsmen were all helping them. As they were walking through the forest Omoi was with them and he had a sucker in his mouth and went off alone.

After a while there was still no luck finding the eggs and soon Omoi came back but they saw that something was in his arms. Ay frowned at him.

"Omoi what are you holding?"

Omoi looked at them and he was smiling looking at them.

"I found this egg next to a rock and it rolled through a river so I picked it up."

Omoi looked at the egg that he was holding then they all heard movement in the egg. The egg soon cracked with a small head that had red hair. The cub looked at Omoi and Omoi smiled at the cub.

"Aw look at you, you're so cute. Want a lollipop?"

He took an extra one out and the cub sniffed at it then began to lick it. The cub looked a little like a toddler version of Ameyuri then it climbed out of the egg shell and clung to Omoi. Omoi had something to cover the female cub in then he gave her the sucker.

"Aw she's so cute, I just want to kiss her."

The cub looked up at him then she snuggled up to him tucking her face into his neck. Omoi looked at her as he held her.

"I want to call you something, how about Akane?"

The cub looked at him tried to grab his face, which she did and she licked him on the cheek.

"Aw she licked me! She likes me!"

They all just stared at him then Akane rode on his shoulders and Omoi began to hum a tune to her.

"Hush little baby don't you cry everything's going to be alright. Daddy's gonna by you a pumpkin pie so you'll eat that tonight."

They all just stared at him and Akane wagged her tail. After they all stopped for a break they all saw Akane playing with Omoi. She didn't seem deadly at all but they all had that feeling that she would suddenly change.

After a while Akane yawned then cuddled up to Omoi's stomach and fell asleep on his lap with her head on his chest. Ameyuri leaned to him.

"She seems to like you."

"Yeah but I know that you guys were looking for her kind but please can I keep her a little longer?"

"We need her, she might know about the other eggs."

They kept on moving then Akane had woken up and she was full energy and Omoi had her with him then to everyone's shock Akane called out.

"This way Daddy!"

Omoi just wanted to hug her but he knew he couldn't but they all followed her. They soon saw that there were another egg that was starting to hatch. Kushimaru went to this one then soon a white haired one came out and it was sniffing him. The cub was also a female and she was sniffing Kushimaru.

"Down girl."

She looked at him then saw Akane who ran to her hugging her. She licked Akane then came out of her shell.

Mei watched the two cubs then was thinking to herself.

'Is it possible that that the egg in my room has hatched?'

Mei then looked down to see another cub had appeared but it had black hair and red eyes. It was a boy and he went to the two females. The boy cub looked at them then he was being picked up by Karui.

"I wonder where you all are?"

The boy looked at her then he climbed out of her arms then dug into the ground to be safe. Ao frowned then he got an idea. He activated his hidden eye jutsu then was in shock.

"The rest of the eggs are far underground."

Ay nodded.

"Alright but first lets go back to the village and so we can plan out how we're going to handle them."

They all nodded and took the cubs back with them.

Mei, Ao and Chojuro soon arrived to the Mizukage estate and went to her room. Ao wasn't sure why so he looked at her.

"Lady Mizukage, is something wrong?"

"I want you to see something."

They went to her room and closed the door. When they got inside Mei went to her closet and opened it. To her surprise there were two boy cubs in there. One had silver hair and ice blue eyes while the other had black hair with orange streaks making it look like a tiger and red eyes. They both had shark like teeth and same color shark tails.

They went to Mei and sniffing her and she just looked at them. One climbed up to her face to lick her cheek while the other grabbed her hand for a head rub. Mei smiled at the two then she kissed them both on their noses.

"Glad I brought you both back some food."

She had them to eat her fish sticks and she watched as they began to consume them. After they ate the food they looked at Mei and cuddled up to her. Mei smiled at them then rubbed their heads.

"I guess I have to name you both now. I'll name you, Raitsuki, and you, Muntora."

Both boys began to purr like cats making Mei giggle.

Mei had the boys to lay on the bed and they did and they both looked at her. Mei climbed into the middle of the bed and they snuggled up to her.

"Maybe you can stay after all but you have to listen to my every word."

They wagged their tail.

Ao and Chojuro nodded then left.

Mei went to bed with her twin cubs on either side of her.


End file.
